


You're part of it

by JamieM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Phichit struggles, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieM/pseuds/JamieM
Summary: Phichit didn't know yet, but he really wanted to be a part of it.Lucky of him, he always was.





	You're part of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I did most of this on a class, so it must be somehow rushed, but I liked it enough to post it.  
> I feel like they would be a very cute and happy trio together, and being a pro-polyamorous relationships myself, I wanted to write about them, and how this transition should be something natural for the people involved.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Comments are appreciated <3

“Yeah! I was glad too, it’s going to be awesome to see everybody at Cup of China!” Phichit said.

“I know! Do you reckon Yuuri and Victor would mind taking a picture with us?” Leo asked.

“I’d like that too! Don’t take the pictures without me!” Guang Hong said, excited.

“I don’t know, I don’t think Yuuri will mind.” Phichit said. “Look guys, I need to go, it’s already pretty late. Guang Hong, it’s time for you to sleep too!”

“Alright… Bye guys! We’ll meet soon!” and Guang Hong left the chat.

“Bye Leo!” Phichit said and closed the window too.

Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit were friends for a year now. They became friends before the GPF of Sochi, on the tournaments that preceded the final. From then on, they stayed in touch. They had much in common, they liked cute animals, they had a everlasting love for social media, skated for some time now and started to make a name for themselves on the skating world.

Between their training routine and the classes they all took, they exchanged messages and photos on social media, keeping in touch all the time they stayed so far from one another. Leo and Phichit were closer, Phichit was living in the US because of his training, but then, after Sochi, he came back to his hometown. However, this didn’t change their friendship. Phichit was really happy about it. 

When they were all assigned to Cup of China, they couldn’t be happier. Phichit was going to see all of his best friends there, including Yuuri, which he didn’t see for a long time since they moved from Detroit. 

 

*

 

After all the tournaments that selected the 6 finalists and the GPF, Phichit was glowing. He made it! He definitely made history for his country, and he didn’t even mind he finished last. He was happy he was there. He was happy Yuuri finished second, and was engaged! This was crazy! He was glowing when he came back home after everything. 

As soon as he laid in his bed, tired from the flight from Barcelona, his phone showed a message from Leo. ‘Can talk?’ Was the message. He thought about saying no and that he was really tired, but decided talking to Leo would be good. 

“What’s up?” Phichit said as soon as they were face to face. “Guang Hong! I didn’t know you were at the US!”

“Yeah, I came to visit for a week. We saw you together! You were awesome!” Guang Hong said. “But you look awful. What happened?”

“I just arrived home from Barcelona.” Phichit said. “I’m a bit jetlagged and tired.”

“Well, if you’re too tired, we’ll let you sleep as long as you want… It’s… What we’re going to say can wait.” Leo said. 

“No, come on guys! Now I want to know, don’t let me hanging here!” 

“Okay, we’re saying, but you have to promise you’re going to rest right after.” Guang Hong said.

“You’re killing me now! Just say it! I promise!” 

“Guang Hong and I are dating. There, I said it.” Leo said. “We wanted you to be the first to know, because you’re both our friends for a long time now.” 

“Guys! This is so cool! Yuuri in Barcelona and now you! I’m so happy everyone is finding someone!” he said, but the cheeriness didn’t reach his eyes. Or his voice for that matter. He blamed his tiredness for it. 

“You have to rest now. Please take your time and reach us when you’re ready to socialize again!” Guang Hong happily said and they ended the call.

Phichit took a quick shower and got comfortable on his bed, but couldn’t sleep. Something was wrong. He tried to put his finger on it, but simply couldn’t. He was feeling uneasy. He got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. His mother was there, cooking something for dinner. 

“Hey, Phi, I thought you were already sleeping.” she said.

“I couldn’t. I don’t know, maybe I’m just really jetlagged. I’ll just wait until I feel tired enough.” he said. “Want me to help you?”

“If you don’t mind…” she sweetly said and asked him to cut some vegetables.

He spends almost all night wide awake, and his tiredness from the flight didn’t even bothered him anymore. He tried to sleep several times, turned off all lights, put his phone away and closed his eyes, but the restlessness was there again. 

Why would he be this uneasy? He thought while taking his phone again, only to see a photo of Guang Hong and Leo at the airport. Guang Hong was going back home. ‘I’ll miss you more than anything, GH. I’ll visit next!’ Leo wrote. They were hugging, it’s not much, but knowing that they were dating now made it really obvious that they loved each other very much only by that photo. Phichit should be happy for them, but why was he feeling like a hand was crushing his heart? 

He put his phone away again and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to feel so bitter about his friend’s relationship, they had every right to be happy and showing it to the world. When he finally could sleep, the sun was almost up. 

When he woke up, only three hours after he finally slept, he tried to push all this feelings aside and just be the joyous self he’s used to be. He changed, went to the rink. After that, he joined his friends to get something to eat, they all started asking a lot about Barcelona, so it took his mind off of what he was trying to avoid. 

“Hey, I heard Yuuri and Victor are now engaged, is that true, Phichit?” one of his friends asked.

“Yeah, they’re really happy together, you should see. They’re perfect for each other.” Phichit said. 

“I saw on instagram that Leo and Guang Hong are together too, is that true??” another curious friend asked.

“I… Yes, they’re also together.”

“Wow, I want to go international too, it seems to bring a boy to your side in no time!” one of them said and everyone laughed, but Phichit felt strange again. 

“Phichit, we are going to the karaoke tonight, do you want to come too?” 

“I’m sorry, I have to… I didn’t unpack yet, so I’ll have to do this tonight…” he said.

The rest of the day just passed and he didn’t even realised. This had to stop. He couldn’t focus on improving his program with this uneasy feeling. As soon as he got home, he went to his room and turned his computer on, and sent a message to Yuuri. 

“Hey Phichit-kun!” Yuuri said. “Is everything okay? You look awful.”

“I’m sorry to call you like this… I don’t feel right, I think I have to talk about it, you have some time?”

“Of course! Now, what happened?” 

“Do you know Leo and Guang Hong are dating?” Phichit asked.

“No, I didn’t! This is good! They look cute together.”

“They look really cute, right…” he smiled, his voice soft.

“So, is this about it?” Yuuri asked. “I don’t understand. I thought you were friends.”

“The thing is, they told me as soon as I arrived here. They said they wanted me to be the first person to know. I… I don’t really know, but the thought of them together just… It makes me uneasy… I don’t know why. I don’t even know what it is exactly what I’m feeling.”

“You can be feeling a little jealous that they’re going to spend more time together between them. You seemed to be really close, the three of you.” Yuuri reasoned. 

“I just feel like this is childish, being jealous of two friends about this. And I’m the oldest among us! I don’t want to feel like this.” Phichit said sincerely. 

“You shouldn’t be invalidating your feelings like this. So you’re feeling a bit jealous, it’s okay. They wanted you to know first, so they are still very much your friends. You should just reason with this feeling, they still want you to feel part of it.”

“I’ll try.” Phichit said. “You know, you’ve grown a lot since Victor. You look much at ease discussing feelings.” 

“It’s only because they aren’t mine, I tell you.” he smiled. “I hope I was of some help.”

“Yeah, it feels good to talk about it. I was holding this since yesterday.” Phichit sighed. “Thanks Yuuri.”

“I’m here if you need me again.” Yuuri said. “Always.”

“Thanks.” 

When he got up to finally unpack, he felt a bit better. Talking to Yuuri was always good, but now he seemed more confident. While he was sorting clean and dirty clothes, he thought if talking to Leo and Guang Hong wouldn’t be the best thing to do. He was in his chair trying to skype them right away, before he loses his will.

“Phichit!” Guang Hong answered first. “It’s good to see you! But you don’t look like you rested…”

“I couldn’t rest properly, I think it was the jet lag…” he tried saying, smiling.

“Are you sure? You should really sleep this out.” Guang Hong said. “So, how was your day?”

“It was fine, I just spoke to Yuuri, he’s glowing!” he smiled, and this one reached his eyes. “But I wanted to speak to both of you…”

“What is it...?” Guang asked, but was interrupted by Leo entering the chat.

“Phichit! Guang! Man you look awful…” Leo said. “I’m sorry if it took some time for me to answer, I was eating breakfast.”

“I’m sorry.” Phichit said. “Now that you’re both here, I wanted to say something…” 

This was harder than he thought it would be. He felt anxious, his hands were sweating like mad and he tried to keep a straight face while looking at them, but it was difficult.

“Do you need some time?” Guang Hong asked. 

“No, I… I’m just feeling uneasy… I don’t know, since you told me you were together. I think It’s just jealousy, because we’re not gonna be the social media trio anymore… You know, you’ll have other things to do… Couple things… And I think I might feel left out? I don’t know anymore…” he said really fast. 

“Ohh, Phichit, don’t think like this! We want to continue being the social media trio!” Leo said.

“And we don’t want you to feel left out! No! We told you first because we didn’t want you to find out from others… I don’t know what to do Leo!” Guang Hong said.

“I really want to hug you both right now…” Leo said, doing something that looked like he was hugging his computer. 

“You promise this isn’t going to change, right?” Phichit asked, laughing at Leo.

“We promise!” they said at once. 

“I’ll try and get this out of my head then… Thanks guys.” 

“You should! I have to go to the rink now, guys, love you, bye!” and Leo was out.

“My mom is calling for dinner, are you going to be okay, ChuChu?” Guang Hong asked.

“I told you to never call me that!!” but Phichit was laughing, so it didn't have the effect he wanted. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry. Thanks.”

“Okay. And call us again if you feel anything weird again.” Guang said and waved goodbye before closing the chat.

Phichit felt much better now. It was a bit ridiculous, now that he talked it through. He felt a little embarrassed for intruding in their relationship like this. He felt like he didn’t have the right. But, he thought, they don’t seem to mind, so he was going with the flow here. 

 

*

 

Weeks passed and things were exactly like they used to be. Phichit was really happy about it, and the uneasy feeling left his chest like it was never there, but now, he was a bit confused. Thinking about it, his conclusion was that things HAD to change, because their relationship was different now, so why it didn’t? 

This came to him some time after his training and he went to see some of his school friends. They were talking about how they had changed since school, and how much their relationship changed, since they didn’t see each other all the time now. 

Maybe it was just that they were dating, but they were still half a world apart from each other, and they were far away from him too, so everything was kinda still the same. He tried not to think about it for a long time, but when it became too much, he skyped them again.

“Hey! How are you two?” he asked immediately. 

“I’m good. Just woke up, I have the day off!” Leo said. “And you?”

“I’m having dinner…” Guang Hong said showing an instant lamen pot. “My parents are on vacation…” 

“Hey you never told me this!” Leo said.

“They have just like two days of vacation, they went to see my grandma…” Guang Hong explained. 

“Phichit? How was your day?” Leo asked.

“It was good, I was having dinner with some friends from school. It’s cool seeing them again.” Phichit explained. “I was thinking of something, so I called before it kept growing and became a monster in my mind…” 

“I’m listening…” Leo said.

“Me too.” Guang Hong said, his mouth full.

“So, if you two are in a relationship now, shouldn’t things change? I know I made a scene saying that I didn’t want things to change, and I feel at ease that it didn’t. But it doesn’t seem odd to you that nothing really changed?”

“I don’t know. I can see the logic there, but I don’t think this should apply to us. We just don’t want you to feel left out, and we don’t really mind including you in everything. You know, Guang and I have a chat, but we barely use it, ‘cuz it’s just natural to go to the one you’re in too.” Leo said.

“And I think it would be a little odd if you’re not with us… I don’t know, you’re our friend, we care for you. You’re a part of it too, I think.” Guang Hong said, blushing furiously when he realised what he said. 

“I’m really glad that you want me to feel good about it, but I don’t know, sometimes I feel like I’m getting in the middle of you two. I kinda want to try and step back a bit and let you two be a couple, a proper couple. I feel like I’m taking something from you.” Phichit said.

“Hey, you don’t have to, but if you want to try...” Leo said. 

“If you really want it… I guess I don’t mind either.” Guang Hong said. “But you have to promise to talk to us!” 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll just give you guys some space.” Phichit said. “And I’m starting right now, you two have some time, so make the best of it! Bye!”

And he left the chat. Again, it was harder than he thought. 

 

*

 

Phichit tried really hard to give them the space they deserved. For one week, it was almost cool, he talked a lot less to them, they didn’t video chat as much. He was starting to feel crushed, though. It was really hard not to talk to them, he had to watch himself all the time, because he always wanted to show something cute he found on instagram or something nice he found in town. The Four Continents Championship was not far and he couldn’t focus on his training again. 

He felt really weak when he called them again to say that he couldn’t do it anymore. It was ridiculous. Now it was really ridiculous. He felt awful.

“Phichit! Finally! I don’t want this anymore!” Guang Hong said immediately. “I can’t keep going with this, it’s so awkward.” 

“Thanks God you see it too!” Leo said. “Because I can’t keep doing this, it’s really messed up!”

“I can’t keep doing this, too! I wanted to talk to you so many times this week! I guess I never realised how much I want to share the things I do daily with the both of you!” Phichit explained. 

“So this is settled, right!” Guang said. “Because even my coach said I wasn’t on my best shape on the ice this days…”

“Me neither, my coach said if I landed on two feet again she would kill me herself…” Leo said.

“She seems harsh.” Phichit pointed.

“She is, but enough of it, how are you both now?” Leo asked.

“I’m glad we ended this nonsense. We shouldn’t be forced apart from people we like.” Guang Hong said. “We are physically far away enough.” 

“I agree.” Phichit said. “I just wanted to say that I’m relieved I wasn’t the only one feeling like this was wrong.”

“Me too!” Guang said. “I think… We really are well together, and there’s nothing we could do about it.” 

“I agree.” Leo said. “I think… It’s just like Guang said once, if I remember it well, Phichit, you’re part of it too. We shouldn’t try and take this part out.”

“Thanks guys, I feel like this is the right thing now. You’ll tell me if I start to be a bother for you, won’t you?” Phichit asked. 

“Of course we would, if it ever happen. I don’t think it’s possible, though.” Guang Hong smiled.

“Guang you’re just too cute for your own safety…” Leo said, making him blush. 

“You’re both too cute, I can’t even think of a word to describe how I feel about this exchanges…” Phichit smiled. “I’m just glad I can see them in the front seat.”

“Hey!” Leo said. “I’m not cute, I’m manly and strong and…”

“Right…” Guang and Phichit said together, laughing hard of the face Leo did. His pouting face was adorable.

They chatted a bit more and things seemed to come back to normal again. Phichit had a great night of sleep after that, and his training the next day was excellent. He was his glowing, happy self again, and he was also relieved he wasn’t the only one feeling affected by the distance he had put between them. 

 

*

 

The Four Continents Championship was coming closer, and they would all meet there, so it was highly anticipated. Before the tournament, though, they were contacted by a news website, they wanted to interview some of the skaters for a special issue for Worlds, the theme was “Meet the skaters” and they also wanted to focus on the relationships the skaters had with each other. They knew a lot of them were actually friends, not letting the competition get on their heads, and found that inspiring. The interviews were going to be done at the Four Continents and European Championships. 

Phichit felt a little nervous when he was arriving Taipei. He didn’t know how things were going to be while they were all at the same place. It was the first time they were meeting after all the confusion he made. 

As soon as he and Celestino arrived the hotel, he saw Yuuri and Victor were already there, and some other skaters were arriving. He talked to Yuuri, they asked if he wants to join them for dinner later, and he didn’t know what to say. He really wanted to see if Leo and Guang Hong weren’t planning anything, but agreed nonetheless. 

“Ciao ciao, Yuuri! Victor!” Celestino said when he found them. “Here’s the room card, Phichit. I think I’ll spend some time sightseeing, if you don’t mind…”

“Of course not, I’ll just drop my things and I’ll do the same.” Phichit said. 

They parted ways, Phichit left his things and went down again. As soon as he left the elevator, his phone vibrated in his hand. ‘We are here! Where are you??’ It was from Guang Hong on their message group. ‘I just left my things on the room, I thought about sightseeing…’ he replied, but as soon as he arrived the lobby, there they were. 

“Phichit! You should wait for us, we want to take some photos of the sunset.” Leo said. “We just have to get our room cards and leave our things.”

“I can wait. There are some chairs ahead, I’ll wait there.” he said.

“Hey! Our room cards are here, don’t even go there, you’re going up with us.” Guang Hong said and took his arm. 

They entered the elevator and for a moment, there was this awkward silence between them. Phichit knew, he knew this was going to happen. This would be different when they met in person. 

“Phichit, I can hear your brain from here, what is it?” Leo asked. 

“Nothing, I…”

“It isn’t nothing, start talking…” Guang pushed.

“I just knew things were going to be different when we met. I had this feeling. I was super anxious when I arrived.” he said, head low, not looking any of them in the eye.

“Why would you think this? I just found Guang Hong on the lobby. We found you. We’re going sightseeing. What’s so different?” Leo asked. 

“I don’t know. You should really stop worrying about me and my big head.” Phichit smiled, looking at them now. “Oh… I agreed to have dinner with Yuuri and Victor tonight, and I was thinking if you two don’t want to come…”

“YES!” they both shouted and then laughed. 

“I’d like it very much. Maybe we can finally take a photo with them?” Guang Hong said.

“Maybe…” Phichit said, they arrived at the floor. Leo and Guang Hong were walking side by side, to the same room. “Are you going to stay in the same room?”

“Yeah! Isn’t this awesome!” Leo said. “My coach said that if we behave appropriately, she will let us stay in the same room as long as we want.”

“That’s awesome…” Phichit said, but again the emotions didn’t get to his voice.

“Are you upset? You can stay with us too, if you want.” Guang said.

“No! No… I would just be in the way, don’t mind me, seriously…” he said, trying hard not to get his negative feelings to his voice this time.

The thing is, Phichit was quite transparent when talking about anything, and his friends knew he wasn’t good about the room arrangements, but they tried not to show how much it upset them that Phichit was shutting himself down.

“So, tomorrow will be that website interview, right?” Phichit said. 

“Oh, I wonder what they’ll ask us, I’m so nervous, I just did one interview in my life and it was for the school news.” Guang Hong said.

“I’m sure you’re gonna be fine! Don’t stress yourself now.” Leo said, one of his hands trailing gentle circles around Guang Hong’s back. 

“Yeah… We should hurry if you want to take pictures of the sunset, it’s almost time…” Phichit remembered, and they arranged their luggage and left the hotel.

They took some photos at the city park and found a lady selling cotton candy. When they finished, Yuuri sent them the name and address of the restaurant they would be. Phichit asked him if there’s any problem if he took Leo and Guang Hong with him, to which Yuuri said no. 

When they arrived, a kind couple helped them finding the place, they found Yuuri, Victor and other two people already seated. This actually became some of those skaters encounters, like the one at Barcelona, Phichit thought smiling.

“Yuuri!” he said from the door. 

“Phichit-kun! Come, sit!” he said “Hi Leo! Guang Hong! Do you know Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin?” 

“Yes…” Leo said kinda shy, and something screamed inside Phichit. Shy Leo was always so cute.

“We’ll have to take more chairs.” Victor pointed, calling a waitress and asking if they could join another table to theirs.

After everyone was settled and they ordered their food, they started a light conversation. Phichit was curious as to why Yuri Plisetsky was there. He competed at the European Championship, and won gold again. He decided to stay out of this, because he knew how Yuri’s temper could change instantly. Just by looking at how close he seemed to Otabek, he could make a wild guess that he was there to see his friend compete. 

“Are you being interviewed tomorrow too?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes!” Leo said. “I don’t know what to expect, though.”

“I already did mine, they just ask you a bunch of questions about friends and this kind of shit.” Yuri said.

“So you said you and Otabek were best friends forever since Barcelona, right?” Victor said, already smirking. When Yuri exploded, he just laughed hard.

“I think it will be alright, you don’t have to worry.” Yuuri said, trying to ignore the screams and laughs by his side. “I’m sure they’ll be interested in your friendship, you three look so good together!” 

“I’m sure they will be far more interested in your relationship with Victor, but that’s just obvious.” Phichit said. 

“Let’s just not talk about these two, it will just inflate their egos even more… And I’m looking at you Victor…” Yuri said. 

“You’re so mean to me, Yurio!” Victor whined.

“I said not to call me this!!! You just exist to annoy me, that’s the truth!” Yuri said. 

“Yuri…” Otabek said by his side, almost too low to anyone other than Yuri to hear, and the rant stopped immediately. It was like magic. 

Everyone went silent at once. What had just happened? 

“Yuri, you’re okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah…” he said. 

They changed subjects for the sake of peace, talked a little more and took some pictures before going back to the hotel. Phichit tried not to think about Leo and Guang Hong going to the same room, but they immediately got this out of his mind.

“You can go with us, we can watch something together. Please!” Guang Hong said. 

“Okay…” Phichit couldn’t say no to that cute face. 

They started watching a series that Leo was talking about non-stop since he watched the first episode. Phichit was so tired by the time they’re watching the third episode, he just rested his head in Leo’s shoulder and slept. 

He woke up suddenly, not knowing for sure where he was. 

“Hey, you woke up…” Leo said. “Don’t worry, we’re not even close to being late for the interview. It’s pretty early. You should sleep a little more.” 

“I… Leo?” Phichit asked. “What am I doing in your room?”

“You fell asleep when we were watching the series, remember?” Leo said in a hushed tone not to wake Guang Hong up.

“Yeah… I don’t sleep this well for a long time.” he said quietly. “But I should go back to my room, Celestino will look for me when he wakes up. He probably will freak out if I’m not there.” 

“Okay, see you later.” Leo said, helping Phichit to get up from the bed without waking Guang Hong up. 

Phichit couldn’t even start to overthink what just happened, because when he was closing the door to Leo’s and Guang Hong’s room, Victor was coming out of his. He saw Phichit, a big smirk plastered on his face, but he said nothing. Phichit ran to his room and locked himself there until Celestino went looking for him. He was ready for the interview by then, but his mind was out of focus all over again. He was starting to feel tired of this.

They were doing the interview on the lobby of the hotel. The interviewers decided to do groups, and of course Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong were one. When their time has come, they sat there nervously looking at each other and the lady sitted in front of them.

“You don’t have to look so tense, we’ll just have a casual conversation. Don’t worry.” she said. “I’ll record everything, and after this you can say if you don’t want anything to be published.”

“Okay…” they said together.

“So, I’ve heard you three are good friends. How did that happened?” she started asking

“We met for the first time at the World Canada, in 2015.” Leo said. “We were waiting, started talking and found out we have a lot in common.”

“Since then we exchanged messages and video chatted a lot. We all met again at the Cup of China last year.” Guang Hong said.

“And here now.” Phichit said, happily.

“You are called the social media trio by the fans, how do you like the title?” 

“We love it! Actually, I think we started this, because one day Phichit posted a photo of us video chatting and hashtagged ‘social media trio’”. Guang Hong said. 

“And we saw that recently, Leo and Guang Hong confirmed they were in a relationship on instagram. How does this changed the dynamics of the trio?”

“It didn’t change at all. We keep talking to each other every day and Phichit is the best of friends.” Leo said.

“I thought it would change, but it really didn’t. I was concerned I wasn’t giving them the space they needed, but they assured me everything was fine.” Phichit said.

“This is awesome!” she said. “Phichit, you are friends with Yuuri Katsuki, too, right?”

“Yeah, we lived together as roommates in Detroit while training. He is still very important to me, we keep in touch a lot.”

“And the competition never changed your relationship...?”

“No, we usually cheer for each other and keep a healthy competition between us.” Phichit said.

“And how do you think this friendship change your skating?” she asked pointing to the three of them.

“To me it’s definitely for the better.” Guang Hong said. “When we don’t have time to talk as much, I usually fail badly at my trainings.” 

“Me too, my coach usually just ask me what happened between us when I’m failing my jumps.” Leo said.

“They are the best bunch of friends I could have, we really are better together.” Phichit said.

“You three are really cute together, and it’s really nice that you don’t let the competition get up your heads.” she said kindly. “Last question, is there something you want to say to your fans?”

“We will keep being the social media trio! Keep cheering for us!” Guang Hong said.

“We really love our fans and they are the reason we post so much, so keep cheering and loving us!” Leo said.

“We are really thankful for all the fans and we will keep you informed about the skating world!” Phichit said. “Thanks for everything.”

“And it’s a wrap. You were really well. Thanks so much for your time!” she said, getting up and shaking their hands. 

“It was easier than I thought.” Guang Hong whispered and Leo took his hand and caressed it, laughing.

“You were awesome. You both were.” Phichit said. 

“And you too, mister I’m friends with Yuuri Katsuki, the big bomb of the moment.” Leo smiled.

“Shut up…” he said laughing too. 

“Let’s get some lunch now? I’m hungry…” Guang Hong said.

“You name the restaurant. Come on, Phichit!” Leo said taking both their hands and guiding them to the door.

“Hey! I don’t have any money! My wallet is in my room.” cried Phichit.

“But I have money, come on, it’s my treat.” Leo said.

“Okay…” 

They ended up in a fast food Guang Hong liked and took some photos of their food to show off. Leo posted the photo right away. ‘Date with the boys’ he captioned it. 

“Leo!” Phichit said as soon as he saw it.

“What?”

“Why would you…”

“Aww this is so cute!” Guang Hong said, giving Leo a quick peck on the lips. 

“You’re so chill about it…” Phichit said. 

“About what?” Guang Hong asked.

“He said… You know, just don’t mind me anymore…” Phichit said. 

He wasn’t mad, he was just confused. Shouldn't Guang Hong feel at least a little jealous of Leo doing this kind of thing? He was actually afraid about how things could end if they keep this going. His other two friends were obviously in love, and he was starting to think he was as much in love with both as they were with each other. But this could end badly. There were so much that could go wrong. The fact that he could be seeing too much into this was the first on the list.

“ChuChu, I can hear you thinking again…” Leo said.

“How do you know about this obnoxious nickname?” he asked, and Leo looked slightly at Guang Hong’s side. “Guang Hong!! I told you not to tell this to anyone!”

“So you and Guang Hong hide things from me!” Leo said. “I find this outrageous…”

“You’re sure? You look like you’re smiling.” Guang Hong said.

“It’s just how mad I am…” Leo laughed. “But you’re not getting away, Chulanont, what is it? You’re thinking too much these days.”

“I don’t even know how to start, but I didn’t want to have this conversation here…” Phichit said. 

“Okay. We talk when we get back to the hotel.” Guang said. “You know, I’m excited about tomorrow!” 

“Me too!” Leo said. “I really can’t wait.” 

They were going back to the hotel, found some fans on their way, and went to Leo and Guang Hong’s room. When the door closed behind Leo, Phichit knew he could not escape the conversation they were set to have now. He wish he could, nervousness running through his veins with the adrenaline. 

“So, Phichit, what did you want to say to us in the restaurant?” Guang Hong asked.

“I… Guang, don't you feel jealous of Leo?” Phichit asked instead.

“No… Why should I?” he asked again.

“I don't know… You two are acting as if I was part of this…” Phichit said, motioning them with his hands. “And I'm afraid I'm starting to feel like I'm a part of it…”

“But Phichit, this was exactly what we said this would be since the beginning…” Leo said.

“You’re not understanding me!” he said, a little bit exasperated now. “I mean that I really like you both. That the way you're treating me, it just gives me more reasons to believe and grow expectations you should not be doing if you won't be able to achieve.” 

“Phichit… We're not toying with you.” Leo said clearly, getting closer to him. “Come here, you don't have to cry…”

Only then Phichit realized he was crying. He didn't want to believe that they were actually doing this, that they were accepting him. He was so afraid to bring this up, afraid to have been reading this all wrong. The relief he felt was glorious.

“Phichit…” Guang Hong said slowly, getting closer too, taking Phichit in his arms. “We talked about this, since you decided to give us space, and seeing how terribly wrong it all went, we realized that you were really an essential, special part of what we had.”

“We thought you had realized it too, you were so at peace that day… We are really sorry for not bringing this up ourselves, but we wanted you to be as sure as we were and… Well, we are fools…” Leo said, guiding them to sit on the bed.

“You're not…” Phichit said, cleaning his eyes. “So… this means we're together?” 

“If you'll accept us as your boyfriends, yes.” Guang Hong happily said.

“Of course I do!” Phichit said immediately.

“Then we're together.” Leo said.

“Can I kiss you…?” Phichit asked, blushing hard.

“Of course…” there was no time to finish, Guang Hong’s mouth was already taken.

Phichit let go of Guang Hong and turned to Leo, that held an enormous smile and kissed him too. He felt ease in his chest as he never felt before. He was whole again.


End file.
